B'Shert
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Tres relatos de distintos momentos y épocas acerca de los moradores del templo de Géminis. La historia de estos peculiares hombres fue forjada desde los primeros tiempos del mito, y su destino concebido por sus conspiraciones, arrebatos y deseos. Ellos siempre lo supieron... y ellos siempre tuvieron el destino en sus manos...
1. 1 El don

**B'SHERT**

(Yiddish, באַשערט, destino)

.

.

.

"_Lo que ocurre una sola vez, probablemente no ocurra nunca más, pero lo que ocurre dos veces, probablemente ocurra una tercera vez._"

Proverbio judío.

.

.

.

Para IGR, _Alea iacta est_…

.

.

.

**1. EL DON **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Calcante y Egisto Dalaras habían nacido en Salónica, no nacieron en austeridad, ni se las habían visto negras durante su infancia, todo lo contrario, nada les fue negado, nada echaron en falta… al menos no hasta que ambos hermanos gemelos empezaron a crecer. El primero en dar muestras de ello, fue Calcante: a veces despertaba en medio de la noche dando alaridos, completamente empapado de sudor, jadeando. Con la lengua pegada al paladar, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, después, un torrente de palabras ininteligibles y sin sentido. Un mar de sonidos difíciles de entender.

Tendrían unos diez años, cuando mucho. Eran sólo unos críos.

Al mayor de los dos, por minutos, a Calcante lo habían sometido a una pila de estudios, desde un tratamiento bastante holístico de trastorno del sueño, hasta evaluaciones con los psiquiatras más reputados, y en algún momento discutieron la opción del tratamiento de choque.

Leda, la hermana mayor de los dos, no parecía encontrar raro todo aquello, o al menos se lo estaba tomando con una frescura que daba envidia. Indisolublemente por fuera y por dentro los rechazaba, a los dos, como cosa abominable. Era fácil: odiaba tener hermanos, y odiaba tener por añadidura a dos, idénticos uno al otro.

Egisto pasó sus infantiles dedos por el cabello color ónix, que caía desordenado y lacio por su frente, a diferencia de Leda, que poseía un cabello ondulado y que parecía siempre en orden.

—No está loco, lo que pasa es que los dioses han decidido darle el don de la visión… —le dijo un día la hermosa jovencita a Egisto.

—¿La visión?

—Así es… eso lo hace muy especial, ¿sabes que en el mundo, a lo largo y ancho hay guerreros que protegen a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales?

—Eso no dicen los libros…

—No, eso no lo dicen los libros, pero existen… ¿Sabes por qué se desató la guerra de Troya?

—Claro por el dominio de la tierra y…

—No… hay algo más profundo que eso… ¿Recuerdas que Casandra predijo que Helena sería la perdición de Troya?

—Sí —Egisto se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Porque era la mujer de…

—Porque Helena huyó de Esparta llevándose algo consigo, algo que descubrió mientras estuvo en cautiverio con Teseo… algo que pensó sería beneficioso para los argivos y que robó, algunos dicen que en una distracción de Teseo mientras dormía plácidamente después de un sexo oral de miedo… ya sabes, por aquello de conservarse vírgenes… y yo en su lugar, no me habría contenido… y a raíz de ese robo la misma Atenea fue quien castigó a Helena con aquellos a quienes más amaba: los Dióscuros, Cástor y Polideuces, o Pólux… a los gemelos…

—¿Qué es sexo oral? ¿Qué fue lo que se robó? —Volvió al ataque con sus preguntas.

Leda, por toda respuesta simplemente rio divertida.

—La manera en la que obtuve toda esta información, esa fue la forma en la que un hombre me mostró los libros que están prohibidos para todos los mortales… los libros del Santuario; y lo que se robó… lo has visto en las representaciones de Atenea Partenos, en su mano derecha —contestó con aire de sapiencia—. Helena después se llevaría consigo ese símbolo en la huida con Paris hacia Troya, en realidad… aquel trato con Afrodita por la mujer más bella… sirvió más para los Troyanos, pues fue Paris mismo quien pidió los amores de Helena, pero… a sabiendas que ella tenía en su poder el símbolo de Atenea… —tragó saliva disfrutando la perturbación de su hermano.

—Leda, ¿de dónde has sacado todo eso…? ¡Eso no está en los libros! Me estás mintiendo… —arguyó el niño con cara de fastidio.

—Claro que no, no te estoy mintiendo… lo he leído de libros prohibidos. Por aquellos entonces, Diómedes y Odiseo, que eran amantes, trataron de dialogar con Príamo para que éste les devolviera, más que a la mujer, el símbolo de Atenea… y al obtener la negativa, sellaron su destino… como puedes ver, el _Santuario_ y sus guerreros siempre han existido…

—¿Y qué sucedió entonces con los gemelos? —Cuestionó aterrado.

—Que estuvieron malditos desde entonces… los gemelos siempre han estado malditos… como tú y como Calcante… —la risa siniestra de Leda inundó el lugar.

Egisto sin acabar de entender todo lo que le acababa de decir su hermana prefirió dejarla sola, nunca había entendido porque ella disfrutaba tanto el hacerles la vida miserable a los dos, ni tampoco entendía cómo es que todo lo que le acaba de contar tenía que ver con él y con su hermano…

Y no lo entendió hasta un par de años después, cuando una tarde mientras ambos niños jugaban, notaron la presencia de un ser extraño en la gran mansión de la familia Dalaras, en Salónica… Egisto estaba impresionado, el hombre con el que hablaba su padre era con mucho uno de los más altos que había visto, incluso era más alto que su propio padre, su piel era tan blanca que incluso parecía un ser irreal, en donde se supone que debería tener cejas, no las había, y en su lugar tenía dos lunares redondos, de un color violáceo…

—¿Quién será…?

—Es el que viene a decidir tu destino y el mío —comentó enigmático Calcante.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Lo he visto, en mis sueños, a él y a otros…

Egisto se volvió hacia su hermano, le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que ya no tenías esos sueños.

—Nací con esta maldición, no puedo hacer nada con ello…

Tenía razón, porque cuando aquel hombre, el líder de aquellos que protegían a Atenea, y a la Tierra que esta tanto amaba, les dijo que se irían con él y que a partir de entonces dejarían su vida mundana… Egisto empezó a armar un complicado rompecabezas de lo que le había dicho Leda años atrás y de lo que ahora tenía delante de su nariz… el problema era… que ellos eran dos, que estaban malditos desde siempre…

Sucedió cuando tenían quince años… Calcante había empeorado, eso o cada vez sus visiones eran peores, eran más vívidas. Egisto era quién estaba en un entrenamiento cada vez más duro… aunque ambos tenían el poder del cosmos dentro de sus cuerpos, tal como Shion lo vio en sus cartas astrales, de los dos hermanos era Egisto el más adecuado, Calcante estaba completamente descontrolado, cuando entraba en transe no había poder humano que lo pudiese sacar de ahí, salvo el mismo Egisto.

Un año después, ya que Egisto se había convertido en el Arconte de Géminis y Calcante pasaba los días entre libros, fue que éste último fue a visitar la mansión de Salónica, cuando regresó… no era el mismo, era distinto… pero a decir verdad, tenía meses que se había vuelto más arisco, más siniestro…

Cuando el Arconte de Géminis lo encontró, movido bajo un mal presentimiento, estaba en la Biblioteca del Santuario, refundido como siempre entre libros, lo vio cuando se enredó la cuerda en el cuello…

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo…? ¡Baja de ahí! —Le ordenó.

—Sabes que debe ser así, sólo uno de los dos puede subsistir…

—Calcante, en serio… baja de ahí… no me hagas ir y…

—En realidad, muy dentro de ti, sabes que debe ser así y sabes que no lo evitarás, porque es el destino: aunque somos dos bajo la misma estrella, sólo uno puede ser el guardián… y si no lo hago yo, tú acabarás dejando la orden, cometerías muchas atrocidades con el poder que tienes…

Ni siquiera se movió, Egisto se había quedado helado y boquiabierto ante aquellas palabras, con algo atorado en la garganta que no logró liberar.

Calcante saltó de la mesa ante la mirada impávida de su hermano… su cuerpo de agitó en el vacío, en el aire, y después… se quedó quieto, quieto meciéndose como un péndulo, en el silencio absoluto de la Biblioteca… era tan irreal ver el rostro idéntico al de Egisto ahí… era como ver su propia muerte a través de un cristal… pero era cierto, Egisto no se movió, no lo impidió…

Los años habían vuelto al Arconte de Géminis un ser solitario, sarcástico, y lleno de rencores. Le parecía deleznable cargar con una maldición de miles de años atrás, le parecía absurdo…

Volvió una última vez a Salónica, pasado el tiempo; la gran mansión de la familia Dalaras seguía tan impresionante como siempre, en realidad estaba de paso por el lugar, le habían dado la tarea de localizar al siguiente aprendiz de Géminis, y lo cierto era que… su paso casual por ahí era un pretexto. Según lo que las estrellas revelaban y tal como él lo había podido constatar la última vez que estuvo en Starhill acompañado por Shion, era probable que el heredero estuviese en Arcadia… y Arcadia estaba muy lejos de Salónica, pero… allá fue a dar…

Cuando Leda le vio casi no lo reconoció… su hermano ya no era el chiquillo de antes, y para diferenciarse de su hermano Calcante, llevaba el cabello distinto, mucho más largo.

—Vaya, pero que sorpresa —dijo ella.

Por toda respuesta su hermano le sonrió, amistoso… sólo que la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos…

Un par de horas después dejó la mansión, para siempre, estaba dispuesto, ahora sí, a dejar ir todo lo que una vez le había unido a su vida mundana…

Leda estaba enredada entre las sábanas blancas de su amplia y mullida cama, echa un ovillo, desnuda, cubierta de cardenales, la sangre de su rostro tumefacto se mezclaba con las lágrimas de sus ojos… sollozaba y susurraba que "_debí deshacerme de los dos_"…

A su lado, sobre la otra almohada estaba un pequeño huevo decorado, pintado a mano: una broma cruel de Egisto, un huevo, tal como aquel mito en el que Leda había acogido en su seno los huevos de donde nacerían Helena, Cástor, Pólux y Clitemnestra…

El huevo tenía un cisne nadando en el agua y tras él, un hermoso templo griego… en la base se leía en perfecta caligrafía griega: "_De Calcante y Egisto, amantes hermanos de Leda_"…


	2. 2 La luz y la oscuridad

**2. LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

—De los dos _Dióskouroi_, era Cástor quien dominaba el arte de domar caballos, de cabalgarlos, y Pólux destacaba por la destreza que tenía para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, su fuerza era formidable, no tenía parangón en toda la Hélade… —mencionó lacónico Egisto observando atentamente con esos ojos castaños tan fríos a los dos niños que le contemplaban en silencio.

Ambos pares de ojos azules estaban atentos mientras el mayor les mantenía en su campo de visión como un águila presta a atacar. Kanon se atajaba el sol que le daba casi de lleno en el rostro, con una mano, y Saga se mantenía inamovible en los restos de una columna, en dónde ambos estaban sentados.

—Ahora bien, eso significa que desde hace mucho tiempo, de aquellos dos que nacen bajo el auspicio de Géminis… uno destaca por su sensibilidad y capacidad de estrategia, y el otro por la fuerza y el poder… me pregunto: ¿Quién de los dos es el inteligente y quien el fuerte? —Inquirió con crueldad a los dos hermanos Stefanes que le miraban sorprendidos.

Ambos niños se volvieron el uno hacia el otro, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio sin saber qué contestar. Kanon bufó y entornó los ojos.

—Tal vez el repuesto, o sea Kanon, es el de la fuerza bruta… —observó Egisto riendo.

Por alguna razón que ambos hermanos desconocían él, el que se supone era su maestro siempre hacía ese tipo de comentarios… entendían que en algún punto en su vida, él mismo había perdido a su hermano gemelo en circunstancias escabrosas, se había ahorcado decían, y después, unos años después, su hermana también había corrido el mismo destino, sólo que a ella le encontraron desangrada en una bañera… estaba encinta, o eso era lo que decían…

Quizás todos aquellos hechos tan lamentables habían convertido a Egisto en un hombre que rayaba en lo… tétrico.

Pero en eso había tenido toda la maldita razón el Arconte de Géminis, en que Saga era Cástor, el estratega, y Kanon era Pólux, el de la fuerza… aunque a ellos aún no les quedara claro…

Egisto había enfermado, un cáncer mortal le estaba carcomiendo, situación de la que sólo Shion estaba enterado, y aun cuando le ofreció su ayuda él la rechazó. Simplemente le dijo que era momento de volver con su hermano, era el tiempo de dejar su mortalidad, rogar a Zeus, como lo hiciera Pólux, para que concediese el don de la inmortalidad a su hermano Cástor… así fue como Calcante, mucho tiempo atrás, se había sacrificado por él, para que Egisto viviera, tuviese el poder necesario y fuese capaz de transmitir ese poder hacia el siguiente…

Con el pasar de los días fue enfermando cada vez más. Atrás habían quedado los años en los que la fortaleza de su cuerpo y de su espíritu le mantenían en píe. Al menos Saga, hasta entonces, se había mantenido fiel a la orden y no tardaría mucho en ser el siguiente Arconte.

Saga, siempre mejor discípulo que Kanon… pero por desgracia poseedor de un corazón manipulable… Saga al que había heredado todos sus conocimientos, al que había llevado lejos del Santuario para entregarle su confianza, sus primeras armas… y para mostrarle otras cosas entre hombres…

Egisto sentía que pronto la vida se le escaparía de los labios y no quería morir sin hablarle de algo a Saga.

Se había incorporado con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, había caminado de Géminis hacia el templo del Sumo Sacerdote y de ahí… a la Biblioteca, se había sentado cómodamente bajo la misma viga en la que Calcante se había colgado.

—Maestro… —susurró la voz de Saga, quién se acercó cautelosamente hasta donde estaba el hombre de cabellos oscuros, con la mirada perdida entre mapas estelares y libros.

—Déjate de formalidades, chiquillo. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte… —ladeó el rostro para observar sus reacciones, una vez que Saga pasó esa primera evaluación, Egisto señaló el mapa que tenía extendido. —Las respuesta…

Dijo, como si con aquellas palabras se explicara todo. Absolutamente todo.

—No entiendo.

—Nunca entiendes —afirmó el maestro con una sonrisa tímida, como si de verdad le pareciera divertido ponerlo en aprietos—. Hace ya muchos años, cuando con trabajos podía leer y escribir, les conté a Kanon y a ti la historia de Cástor y Pólux, y del porqué de su castigo… el porqué de la maldición de los Géminis…

—Lo recuerdo.

—Y a lo largo de los siglos ha sido siempre así… desde ellos dos, pasando por Caín y Abel… y un sin número de protegidos por los _Dióskouroi_, hombres, mujeres, todos siempre cargando una tragedia a cuestas… los gemelos nunca pueden estar juntos, nunca… quiero que entiendas bien esto…

—¿A qué se refiere…? —Inquirió Saga a media voz.

—Cuando los hermanos de Helena fueron castigados por Atenea, por el crimen de su hermana, fueron destinados a no estar juntos, a morir uno delante del otro. Pólux rogó a Zeus que concediese la misma inmortalidad que él poseía a Cástor… Zeus aceptó, y así… ambos hermanos quedaron atados para siempre a estar entre la luz y la oscuridad, la mitad del tiempo eran Dioses, eran luz… y la otra mitad… eran mortales fallecidos en el reino de Hades, eran oscuridad…

—Pero…

—No me interrumpas, imbécil, estás viendo que con trabajos puedo mantener una conversación de más de treinta palabras seguidas… —le reprendió, y recordó a Leda, a su hermana, haciéndolo sentir estúpido cuando era un niño.

—Lo siento…

—Siempre ha sucedido, siempre han sido parte de la misma dualidad… no hay escapatoria Saga… además, hay algo más que me gustaría decirte… —a medida que iba pronunciando las palabras el aliento le faltaba, parecía quedarse cada vez más sin fuerzas—. Kanon, a diferencia tuya… es más fuerte… de los dos, elegí al que tenía el corazón más sabio, más puro, pero eso también es una fatalidad para ti mismo… llegará un punto en el que ambos tendrán que separar sus caminos… la luz y la oscuridad, y tal como ha venido pasando generación tras generación… uno deberás sacrificarse por el otro… siempre ha sido así…

—Lo cual no implica que…

—¿Qué sea malos? ¡Bah! Lo bueno, lo malo, tal vez no existe eso y son sólo juicios morales nuestros… —ironizó—. Es verdad que no todos han tenido que sufrir la misma separación, porque no en todos los tiempos se libran batallas definitivas, como el gran cataclismo contra Hades… mira en este mapa…

Saga observó el viejo mapa extendido en él había un sinfín de trazos sobre las estrellas, específicamente sobre el cinturón zodiacal, llamó su atención el trazo que había sobre Géminis.

—La lluvia de meteoros… las Gemínidas… —susurró.

—Así es, las Gemínidas, la clave está en Faetón, el asteroide padre de las Gemínidas… cada cierto periodo de tiempo Faetón surca los cielos, y cuando así lo hace… a lo largo de la historia de los nacidos bajo Géminis, es el punto marcado cuando los Dioscuros tienen que dividirse… siempre, invariablemente…

—Está por atravesar la casa de Géminis —afirmó Saga, clavando los ojos azules en aquel hombre.

—Lo está, por eso sé con certeza que tú y Kanon son los siguientes… no ha habido variación, cuando Faetón surca el cielo, es el momento… y así como Faetón cada vez se acerca más al sol, por ser en la mitología el hijo del dios Sol, Helios, los géminis siempre han estado cerca de los elementales de fuego, de los protectores fuego de Prometeo…

—En este tiempo la Guerra Santa se aproxima —afirmó el arcadio.

—Y con ella se cierra el círculo… los presagios se vuelven a cumplir, el _Strategos_, Shion, es un elemental de fuego, lo mismo que el siguiente… probablemente Sagitario o Leo, y la dualidad de ustedes dos, es cada vez más evidente…

Saga guardó un profundo silencio, sabía a qué se refería, lo sabía tan bien…

Kanon… era Kanon… cuando ellos dos, tiempo atrás, tuvieron un encuentro casual con dos de los guerreros de Hades, siendo ellos niños… Radamanthys y Aiacos… la impronta de Ares había sido sembrada en Kanon, y desde entonces permaneció ahí latente… mientras Saga había buscado la manera de traspasar esa impronta hacia su propio cuerpo para liberar a Kanon de esa carga. Tenía lógica que desde ese momento Egisto se hubiese dado cuenta y que tal como lo estaba viendo en el mapa… las cosas iban a suceder con espantosa puntualidad…

—Muy bonito… un cuento de niños muy bonito —replicó una voz detrás de ellos.

Era la voz de Kanon que había permanecido oculto hasta ese momento.

—Has tardado en salir de las sombras —arguyó Egisto.

—¿Y crees que nos vas a asustar con toda esa cháchara absurda? —Se burló el arcadio, el hermano de Saga.

—No pretendo hacerlo, son hechos, nada hay que se pueda hacer contra ello… y ya que estás aquí, supongo que al fin voy a descansar…

—¿De qué…? —Saga trató de completar la pregunta pero no fue necesario hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta Kanon mantenía el cuello de Egisto apretado entre sus manos, él otro parecía entregarse con absoluta complacencia, como si aquel acto impío lo liberase al fin.

—¡Kanon! —Se escuchó a sí mismo gritando con una voz hueca, sin emoción.

Pero era tarde, para entonces la vida de Egisto se extinguía para siempre bajo las manos de Kanon, tal como estaba previsto… ahora ambos eran parte de esa perfecta dualidad, la suerte estaba echada. Se habían vuelto luz y oscuridad, pero la incógnita seguía siendo la misma: ¿Quién? Y ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Se cómo hacerlo… —farfulló Saga—, sé cómo cambiar al huésped…

—¿Y lo harás…? ¿A qué precio, Saga? —Pronunció con tranquilidad Kanon, acercándose por la espalda hacia su hermano, rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

—Al que sea necesario…

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de levantarse y llevarse el mapa que estaba extendido en la mesa.


	3. 3 Mártires

**3. MÁRTIRES **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kanon y su peculiar aprehensión por Saga, desde niños había sido así, ambos siempre juntos, distintos como el agua y el aceite, pero juntos, siempre… el uno y el otro eran como partes separadas de un mismo ser, moviéndose siempre a la par, hacía el mismo lugar.

A veces, cuando Saga pensaba en ello, cuando se sentía nostálgico, se encerraba en las termas y pasaba horas ahí, en el agua, como si ello significara que volvía al seno materno y así, permanecía en un estado embrionario en el que no era necesario tomar decisión alguna acerca de su destino, o el de Kanon, o el suyo… del de nadie.

Las cefaleas recurrentes lo tenían mareado, el dolor al principio le causaba náuseas, con el paso del tiempo empezó a dejar de tenerlas, y simplemente las dejaba pasar, a lo que nunca se pudo acostumbrar era la espantosa voz cavernosa que escuchaba dentro de sí. Esa nunca acabó por ser una costumbre… había veces, las más graves, en las que tenía periodos completos de olvido, en los cuales no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado consigo… simplemente despertaba entre sus sábanas, totalmente revueltas, en la cama… con dudosa compañía…

El sexo siempre había sido una parte de su vida, no la única o la más importante… pero a raíz de aquel intercambio con Kanon, las cosas habían cambiado, sus vidas cambiaron en su totalidad… el convertido en el recipiente… tal vez había tenido más consecuencias de las que ellos dos tomaron en cuenta.

Se hundió por completo en el agua tibia, dejó los brazos afuera, abiertos, apoyados en el pretil.

Cerró los ojos un momento y deseó desaparecer en el agua, o de menos, metamorfosearse en ella, afuera, el sonido de la lluvia estival, al parecer el mal tiempo empezaba… para él todo se había convertido en un mal tiempo, en un torrente de demencial de tormentas personales, y dicho sea de paso, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde le llevarían.

El sueño le iba venciendo, los cabellos se flotaban a su alrededor con la misma quietud con la que el agua parecía mecerlos.

Ritos inconfesables, promesas inenarrables, intercambios abominables… eso era lo que terminaron haciendo, esa era su única opción hasta ese momento, a pesar de que Kanon mismo había aceptado cargar con ese sino, con el de ser el recipiente de Ares, Saga no lo permitió… así como le había dicho al Juez del Inframundo, y que en su momento, en su niñez, no sabía quién era exactamente: él siempre lo salvaría, siempre lo protegería… siempre estarían juntos… siempre.

Pasó tantos días con sus noches metido en la Biblioteca del Santuario, incluso se había aventurado a violar la seguridad de la Cámara Prohibida, en donde estaban los libros ocultos de muchos siglos de historia, de muchos secretos sin revelar… al final perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí.

Kanon era fuerte, la fortaleza de espíritu que poseía era envidiable, pero también sabía que la misma predisposición que poseía para ello, era exactamente igual a su tendencia hacia lo no ortodoxo, hacia lo más egoísta de sí mismo.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba. En su afán de mantenerlo siempre consigo, era capaz de cualquier cosa, visto estaba que no había tenido reparos en acabar con los días del anterior Arconte de Géminis: Egisto.

Y ¿Qué hizo Saga? Nada, no hizo absolutamente nada, sólo se quedó ahí contemplando la escena, callado, exangüe, _exsanguis_, la locución latina de donde venía esa última palabra: sin sangre, así se sintió.

Aunque… siempre sospechó que Egisto sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a suceder con él mismo, con ellos, con Saga y Kanon… y también dejó que las cosas sucedieran, era tan jodidamente retorcido como todos los géminis.

Saga terminó por desplomarse en el piso del templo de los Dioscuros, un templo perdido, escondido, y que pocos sabían de su existencia, de las ruinas que de él quedaban, y que curiosamente, lo que había sobrevivido al paso de los siglos, había sido el altar de consagración.

Los brazos le pesaban, las piernas no le respondían, la sangre le escurría por entre las piernas, por la nariz, por la boca… por los lagrimales… Kanon tuvo que salir de inmediato de su interior, de golpe, con la garganta completamente seca.

—Saga… ¡Saga! —Lo llamaba. Pero Saga no se sentía dueño de ese nombre, tampoco se sentía señor de ese cuerpo, incluso le parecía que todo lo estaba contemplando desde afuera de su cuerpo.

Las entrañas se agitaban en su cuerpo, el dolor que había comenzado con los cortes a lo largo de todos los puntos vitales, de todas las estrellas de Géminis, no era nada con lo que estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera le preocupó el hecho de acostarse con su propio hermano, ya antes habían tenido algunos acercamientos no precisamente fraternales, así que lo de menos era terminar con su propio hermano dentro…

—Saga… ¿me escuchas? Joder… —el arcadio le dio la vuelta a Saga, lo colocó boca arriba, encima del altar, sus ojos estaban perdidos, sus pupilas dilatadas, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba, su estado era catatónico. — De verdad no voy a llevarte de regreso al Santuario en este estado… —se inclinó sobre él, desnudo como estaba, con la erección entre sus piernas perdiendo firmeza.

De pronto el cuerpo de Saga comenzó a agitarse, el cielo estrellado, la cúpula Celeste bajo la que se resguardaban se vio iluminada por una breve lluvia de estrellas… parecía que los ojos de su hermano se incendiaban y un halo rojizo rodeo el cuerpo desnudo, el estallido de luz que parecía provenir de su cuerpo fue tan fuerte que le obligo a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, acabó trastabillando y cayendo, se cubrió los ojos con una mano, la luz era tan cegadora.

—¿Kanon…? —pronunció con voz temblorosa.

Ante aquellas palabras su hermano gemelo se puso en pie, se acercó hasta él dubitativo, tocó su rostro, con suavidad, con tanta delicadeza…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí… así?

—Poco, unos minutos a penas… después de… lo último te quedaste como fardo, ¿no recuerdas nada?

—No mucho… cosas sueltas, ¿crees que haya funcionado…? ¿Crees que…? —Con lentitud, el arcadio se incorporó sentándose con las piernas colgantes.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía, le pareció escuchar una voz.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Yo? Nada… ¿Escuchaste algo? —Kanon se volvió hacia todos los rincones del viejo templo, pero no vio nada, ni escuchó nada, cerró los ojos y trató de detectar a alguien, algo con su cosmos, estaban solos.

—No sé, creí escuchar un murmullo…

Un murmullo que con el tiempo se volvió una voz clara… una voz que se volvió una forma de vida…

Saga se llevó la mano de nueva cuenta a la frente, trataba de concentrar un poco de su propio cosmos y llenar de energía su cuerpo, partiendo del punto desde el cuál iniciaba el dolor corriendo rápidamente por los nervios.

Se acomodó de nuevo, extendió las piernas, cruzándolas debajo del agua, el delicado movimiento bastó para mover el agua de la poza en su totalidad, y con ella, los largos cabellos que rodeaban su excelso cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía veinte años… y tenía todo el poder… todo bajo control… o eso quería creer.

Recordó a Shion en medio del dolor y de sus recuerdos con la certeza de la invasión de su memoria.

Lo había seguido hasta Starhill, lo había cazado… y cuando estuvieron a solas lo encaró, la adrenalina, el huésped que tenía consigo… todo ello había sido un aliciente, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus palabras.

"_Sé a qué vienes Saga, sé que es lo que quieres… sé quién eres_", era como si siempre hubiese sabido que aquello sucedería, ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia, no siquiera se había sorprendido. Parecía todo parte de una tragedia, y parecía que aquel acto había sido previamente ensayado como parte de una gran obra.

Mientras el _Strategos _Shion resbalaba en sus brazos, simplemente le dijo: "_Volveremos a encontrarnos_", sólo eso durante el breve instante en el que la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Recargó la espalda de manera que pudiese estar más cómodo, su cuerpo se acomodó concienzudamente en el enorme espejo de agua en el que estaba hundido.

—Pensarán que te has vuelto loco… y pensarán que has sido un traidor… —las palabras de Saga sonaban a veredicto final, y a pesar de todo, parecía que ni así se amilanaba su hermano.

—Ya lo sé, pero de eso se trata, ¿no?, ese es el plan… que nadie lo sepa, que todos piensen que… así es como debe ser, que yo soy un traidor, que tú y yo hemos vendido el Santuario… yo me pregunto… si tú podrás con ello…

—Lo haré, haré lo que debo hacer…

—¿Y Aioros?

—No lo sé, déjalo fuera…

—¿Le has dicho? —Cuestionó Kanon acercándose peligrosamente a él, tan cerca que casi lo tenía acorralado.

—No, no sabe nada, ni siquiera le he hablado de ti.

—Muy bien, Saga, habla bien de ti que ni aunque te lo estés follando le digas nada —bromeó con cierto mohín de celos.

—¿Y si lo nombran como futuro _Strategos_, qué harás? No quiero venir a joderte tu precioso mundo de ensueño… pero los rumores…

—No lo sé Kanon —Zanjó fastidiado— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—¿El qué? ¿Qué me encierres en Sunion? Eso acordamos… que me haga feliz es otra cosa…

—Es necesario, tienes que lograr atraer la atención de Poseidón, de otra manera… estaremos jodidos y el que yo me deshaga de Shion será en vano… si los estúpidos esbirros de Hades logran concretar una alianza…

—Déjamelo a mí… pero antes… quiero algo a cambio…

—¿Qué?

—A ti… porque eres mío, ¿ves?, mío aunque te acuestes con la mitad de la Hélade, aunque otro caliente tu cama —le susurró al oído, y ante ese pequeño gesto, bastaron segundos para que Saga tuviese entre las piernas un evidente problema.

Pero debió imaginar que dada la retorcida personalidad de Kanon… sus celos y otras cualidades dignas de las Erinias… el hecho de vivir escondido no era algo que le gustara, mucho menos cuando dentro de tan poco tiempo acabaría encerrado en la maldita prisión…

Quizás sabía lo que seguía… y quizás lo dejó continuar… la parte más enferma de sí mismo…

Lo primero que escuchó cuando entró al noveno templo, al de Aioros, fue el disco puesto a un volumen más allá de lo que normalmente el griego solía escuchar, lo cual fue extraño ya de por sí.

La música… y no es que Aioros tuviera mal gusto pero… ¿Carmina Burana?

Y no fue sino hasta que aguzó el oído que fue consciente…

El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle de rabia, pensó en sí mismo como en una olla de presión que estaba por estallar, cerró los puños, apretándolos hasta que los nudillos estaban blancos, hasta que casi los huesos se escapaban de la piel.

A medida que avanzaba por los pasillos escuchó con claridad, debajo de la música, los gemidos de Aioros… y no sólo los de él… también los de alguien más… los de Kanon seguramente…

Apretó los labios, cerró los ojos… y más que nunca deseó asesinarlo, tal como aquella voz cavernosa se lo decía: "_Mátalo, puedes ser el único, no lo necesitas_".

Se quedó recargado contra la pared, resbalando lentamente por ella, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, las manos estaban en sus sienes, sus bellos ojos azules se incendiaron, como una llama infernal, el cabello se volvió ceniciento… estaba tan conectado con Kanon, que estaba seguro de que éste, en medio de su faena fingiendo ser él, ya se habría dado cuenta de su presencia en el mismo templo…

¡Y no le importó!

Al final Kanon… siempre había sido Kanon…

El tiempo era algo de lo que no era muy consciente últimamente, quizás porque había dejado de importarle, cuando uno a uno todos empezaron a desaparecer a su alrededor, el tiempo dejó de ser parte de su vida, simplemente se concretaba a vivir… a tratar de sobrevivir… cuando cada vez era más difícil evitar que aquello que habían sembrado en su cuerpo, cambiando de recipiente con Kanon, se apoderara del todo de sí mismo…

Se puso en pie y salió de las termas, tomó una toalla que estaba cercana a la orilla, la enredó en su cintura, caminó unos metros más, sobre las baldosas, dejando un camino de agua a su paso, se quedó recargado en una de las columnas estriadas, clásicas griegas, observando la lluvia caer… un torrente de lágrimas le parecía a él.

Un auténtico torrente de lágrimas, un luto extraño con el que el Santuario parecía cubierto.

Ni personas, ni alcohol, ni sexo, podían hacer desaparecer ese luto que él mismo sentía al interior de su cuerpo.

Aioros tenía el claro presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien, las estrellas incluso brillaban de una manera distinta, la perturbación a nivel cósmico era imposible de ignorar. Él no leía las estrellas con la exactitud que lo hacía Shion, pero al menos era un alumno lo suficientemente avezado, era capaz de encontrar que las estrellas estaban en un punto tan cambiante… que cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Así se lo había dicho una tarde a Shura, aunque éste lo tildó de paranoico.

Aun así… nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que… las cosas ya no andaban bien… y las esporádicas apariciones de Saga eran algo que si bien antes le agradaban, ahora las encontraba terriblemente sórdidas.

Algo en él no acababa de cuajar… el sexo era más que bueno, era jodidamente bueno, había encontrado en Saga la justa medida a sus deseos, a sus exigencias, a todo aquello a lo que le daban rienda suelta, pero… tampoco podía decir que era lo único entre ellos, al menos no era así en un principio, después… sólo fue eso, un polvo de pisa y corre, una venida garantizada y el culo adolorado…

Quizás por ello es que en determinado punto, cuando se sentía tan solo, tan perdido… fue que sus ojos se posaron en Shura… y de alguna manera Saga lo supo… no entendía cómo es que al final el arcadio terminaba enterándose de todo, si sus desapariciones eran muchas, y según Shura, él era una especie de semidiós, dado que de vez en cuando aparecía delante de los mortales…

Por supuesto Aioros era lo suficientemente listo como para no hacer algo tan evidente como acabar en la cama de su compañero…

—No por ahora… —se dijo con descaro.

—¿Por qué te ríes solo? Pareces idiota… —le soltó Aioria, con todos los cabellos desordenados y hecho un franco lío, como cualquier niño, aunque… Aioria no era cualquier niño.

—¿Parezco…? Aioria, vuele a repetir eso y te juro que te azotaré hasta que no te queden nalgas en las cuales sentarte… —le riñó.

—¡Bah! ¿Y de qué te reías? —Quiso saber.

—Nada que te incumba… ahora, vete a lavar, a arreglar ese desorden que es tu persona y a cenar, después, a la cama… ¿entendido?

—Ya… ¿Vas a salir?

—Sólo voy al Templo del Patriarca a consultar algo, y quiero encontrarte en la cama… ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, bien… —respondió entornando los ojos verdes, arrastrando los pies hacia el baño.

Aioros negó con la cabeza y lo vio perderse.

Desde hacía días que había tenido la clara impresión de que Shion ya no estaba, o que había desaparecido, aquella era un impresión bizarra… el Patriarca seguía ahí, lo había visto… y sin embargo, algo en la constelación de Aries no era normal.

Por ello es que fue a dar esa noche hasta el Templo del Pontífice, al templo del _Strategos_… y confirmó lo que venía sospechando, que Shion no era el mismo, que de hecho… no era él… no lo era…

No se había vuelto hacia él, ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, sólo observó el yelmo por detrás, fríamente le había indicado un sobre con papeles encima de la mesa, algo que según le dijo… era necesario que revisara.

Saga sospechaba que lo sabía… que se había dado cuenta… que el suplantarlo al final no había sido tan fácil, y casi estaba seguro… es última conversación entre ellos fue algo que siempre rememoraría… y que siempre le haría preguntarse si él lo supo, y aun así continuó… o sí sólo lo sospechó… y lo confirmó mucho después, en la habitación de Atenea.

—Revisa el perfil de ese hombre, es alguien sorprendente —ironizó Saga, dándole la espalda a Aioros.

—Señor... —contestó el griego— ¿Mitsumasa Kido…? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el Santuario este magnate? —Quiso saber.

—Búscalo… es todo lo que te puedo decir…

—¿Qué está pasando…? Hay ciertas perturbaciones estelares que…

—Las hay Aioros…

—Puede confiar en mí, yo…

—¿En serio? ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, las anchas espaldas de Saga se giraron, observó de frente al joven moreno que tenía delante, que le dirigía una mirada escéptica.

—Puede…

—A veces Aioros, se necesita de mártires para iniciar las peleas más grandes de la humanidad… nosotros mismos somos mártires en muchos aspectos…

—Sería capaz de ser un mártir, _Strategos_, si mi muerte sirviese para un fin mayor… —le contestó sin siquiera dudarlo.

—Escribe un mensaje en los muros de tu templo… escribe un mensaje para alguien que lo encontrará cuando hayamos desaparecido…

—¿Y qué debería decir ese mensaje…?

—Debe decir…

Caminó de regresó, volvió sobre sus propios pasos. Se agachó para levantar la túnica papal, el collar de las Naciones, y el yelmo, se llevó todo bajo el brazo, cómo le pesaban aquellos objetos, era como si estuviese cargando un centenar de bloques de cemento, jalados sólo por sus brazos.

La culpa, los crímenes, todo ello le pesaba a Saga Stefanes, sufriente, el hombre desasosegado, nostálgico, solitario de bienes nunca obtenidos hasta entonces, resignado a padecer un amor sin correspondencia, en sus términos últimos se consideró a sí mismo el cuerpo de la muerte, sin remedio, sin extinción.

De cualquier modo, Saga siempre fue víctima de agobiadores desastres sentimentales… y del conjunto de sus estados interiores, y de los que a él eran atribuidos…

Simplemente la respuesta tendría que ser que… era _Géminis_… cómo los que estuvieron antes que él…

**FIN**


End file.
